


Türchen 31 - Golfing with a twist

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [31]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Mirko ist ein schlechter Verlierer. Und Mirko kann nicht Golf spielen. Das passt nicht so ganz zusammen. Doch immerhin wird deshalb der gemeinsame Ausflug auf den Golfplatz unvergesslich.





	Türchen 31 - Golfing with a twist

**Author's Note:**

> So, da ich mir denke, dass die meisten heute Abend etwas besseres zu tun haben als hier zu lesen, gibt es den neuen Teil jetzt schon. Den letzten Teil – jetzt ist wirklich Schluss. Mein Ordner mit ungeposteten Geschichten ist wesentlich überschaubarer geworden (2 Geschichten sind noch drin, eine dritte gehört zu einem OS aus dem Wunschprojekt, 3 weitere sind so valentinstagsspezifisch, dass ich sie erst im Februar posten werde und der Rest ist zu groß, um an einem Stück hochgeladen zu werden) und ich bin sehr froh, dass all diese Geschichten nun endlich das Licht der Welt erblicken durften ♥ Vielen Dank an alle, die mich auf dieser Zeitreise begleitet haben und auch vor den verstaubtesten Geschichten nicht zurückgeschreckt sind! ♥  
> Nun also die letzte Geschichte. Das ist eine der längsten, die ich für dieses Projekt in petto hatte. Eine Spontanidee Anfang 2014, immer wieder mit Freundinnen bequatscht, bis ich mir irgendwann dachte „ich MUSS das schreiben“. :D Fun Fact: Ich hatte damals ein ziemlich neues Handy und habe – warum auch immer – viel von der Planung auf dem Handy getippt. Mein Handy hatte die nächsten Monate ständig Golfbegriffe als Dauervorschlag :D Und wenn ihr schon immer mal wissen wolltet, was man auf dem Golfplatz alternativ so anstellen kann..... dann wünsche ich euch jetzt viel Spaß. :D
> 
> Ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch und ein supidupitolles Jahr 2018, in dem all eure Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen! ♥

**Wortzahl:** 5099  
**Rating:** P18 Slash. Ohne Zweifel. :D  
**Genre:** Allgemein

~*~*~

Die Ruhe in ihrer Wohnung ist überwältigend. Endlich sind sie wieder alleine.

Torsten hat sich gerade auf die Couch gelegt, als die Wohnzimmertüre aufgeht und Mirko, der vorher plötzlich verschwunden ist, herein kommt. Er hält etwas hinter seinem Rücken, Torsten erkennt es nicht.

„Ich hab' noch ein Geschenk für dich.“

Sofort setzt er sich auf. Ja, er hat heute schon einige Geschenke bekommen, aber wenn Mirko das für ihn aufgehoben hat...

„Wollte es dir nicht vor den anderen geben. Ist... privat oder so. Außerdem wollte ich nicht, dass du dich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren kannst.“

Mirkos Grinsen ist vielversprechend. Jetzt will er erst recht wissen, was er bekommt.

Zum Glück stellt sein Freund seine Geduld nicht auf die Probe. Das Geschenk hält er zwar weiterhin hinter seinem Rücken, aber er geht zu ihm hinüber. Keine Spielchen, keine Herauszögerung.  
Als er direkt vor Torsten steht, nimmt er seine Hände nach vorne. Und bevor Torsten das Geschenk erkennen kann, drückt er es ihm in die Hände.

Es bedarf keiner weiteren Erklärungen, Torsten weiß sofort, was Mirko mit dem Geschenk sagen will.

Er grinst, als seine Finger über die glänzende Oberfläche streichen. Und seine Gedanken machen sich selbstständig, holen von alleine eine Erinnerung nach oben.

~*~*~

Torsten lupft den Sack mit den Golfschlägern aus dem Kofferraum. Sein Freund steht untätig neben ihm und schaut ihm dabei zu.  
Dass Mirko nicht besonders begeistert von einem Ausflug zum Golfplatz ist, wusste er schon. Allerdings hat Torsten nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich so sehr wehrt.

Er geht da nicht darauf ein. Ganz einfach. Wenn Mirko meint, dass er schmollen muss, soll er doch. Hauptsache, er ist dabei. Irgendwann kriegt er sich schon ein.

Falls es Mirko überrascht, dass er sich von seiner Passivität überhaupt nicht stören lässt, versteckt er es gut. Sie laufen nebeneinander her, Mirko zeigt nicht den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens, obwohl er seinen Freund die Ausrüstung komplett alleine tragen lässt.  
Auch hier gilt: Soll er doch. Torsten ist stark, er schafft das auch alleine.

Bis sie beim ersten Loch ankommen, schweigen sie. Dort angekommen, sucht Torsten sich einen Schläger aus. Dann wendet er sich seinem Freund zu.

„Machst du jetzt mit?“

Plötzlich grinst Mirko. Seine Augen – der Spalt, den man noch sieht – blitzen auf.

„Lass' uns 'nen Deal machen.“  
„Welchen?“

Also, bei Mirkos Blick – und Mirko allgemein – tippt er auf Sex oder...

„Wenn ich gewinne, gehört dein Arsch mir. Ich loche auf dem Platz ein, dafür darf ich bei dir einlochen.“

… Sex.

Torsten zuckt mit den Schultern, dann ergreift er Mirkos ausgestreckte Hand.

„Deal.“

Wieder zeigt Mirko keinerlei Überraschung. Er grinst ihn einfach nur an und drückt kurz seine Hand. Anschließend schnappt er sich einen Schläger aus der Tasche.  
Dieser Schläger ist eher ungeeignet für die Distanz, die er überbrücken muss, um in die Nähe des Loches zu kommen. Aber etwas anderes hat er nicht erwartet – Mirko ist nun mal kompletter Golfbanause. Und wer sich nicht helfen lassen will...

Natürlich versagt er. Kein einziger Abschlag kommt in die Nähe des Loches, es ist hoffnungslos.  
Dementsprechend verbittert ist Mirkos Miene, als sie zum nächsten Loch – Torsten hat innerhalb kürzester Zeit sein Ziel erreicht – laufen. Von dem Grinsen von vorher ist nichts mehr übrig.

Helfen lässt er sich jedoch erst beim dritten Loch. Nachdem er auch beim zweiten Loch alle Bälle verschossen hat, ist er an der dritten Station plötzlich ganz anschmiegsam.

"Du machst das echt gut, Torsten."

Mirko hat sich neben ihn gestellt, seine Finger gleiten über seine Hüfte. Sein Lächeln soll wohl bezirzend sein.

"Übungssache."  
"Du kennst auch die richtigen Tricks…"

So wie Mirko sich verhält, sieht er seine Felle davon schwimmen. Normalerweise wäre er zu stolz, ihn nach Hilfe zu fragen - er muss wirklich verzweifelt sein.

Torsten verdreht die Augen, dann stellt er sich direkt hinter Mirko und legt die Arme so um ihn, dass er nach seinen Händen greifen kann.

"Du musst den Schläger anders halten. Ungefähr… so."  
"Mhh…"

Sein Freund tut so, als würde er sich auf das konzentrieren, was er ihm beibringt. Tut er aber nicht. Zumindest nicht zu 100%.  
Zuerst denkt Torsten, er bildet sich das nur ein. Aber das vor ihm ist Mirko, da ist das gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich. Und Mirko mit gekränktem Stolz und ungebrochenem Siegeswillen macht das noch wahrscheinlicher.

Seine Hüfte… Sie bewegt sich gegen seine, er reibt sich an ihm. Ganz dezent, aber so, dass Torsten trotzdem etwas spürt.  
So will Mirko ihn also aus dem Rennen ziehen. Indem er ihn geil macht. Hätte ihn schwer gewundert, wenn Mirko wirklich nur Hilfe von ihm gewollt hätte.

Sanft, aber bestimmend legt Torsten seine Hände auf Mirkos Hüfte und schiebt ihn etwas von sich.

"Dann mach’ mal."

Diesmal kann Mirko sein Pokerface nicht bewahren. Sein Blick wird kurz böse. Doch schnell grinst er wieder.  
Sein nächster Schuss sieht schon wesentlich besser aus. Einholen kann er ihn trotzdem nicht mehr, denkt Torsten.

Nach einer Weile denkt auch Mirko so. Er bekommt zwar bessere Ergebnisse, doch Torsten baut seinen Vorsprung immer weiter aus und lässt sich überhaupt nicht von ihm ablenken. Da kann Mirko tun, was er will - ihn anfassen, sich an ihn schmiegen, mit unschuldigem Blick sein T-Shirt lupfen oder sich über den Körper streichen… Torsten reagiert nicht. Mirko schafft es nicht, ihn in seiner Konzentration zu stören.

Allmählich geht es dem Ende entgegen. Und Mirkos Verführ-Strategie verläuft sich allmählich im Sande. Stattdessen brodelt die Wut in ihm immer mehr hoch. Er schießt zu fest, verzichtet darauf, Torsten anzügliche Blicke zuzuwerfen, sieht dafür böse drein…  
Es ändert nichts. So sehr er sich auch darüber ärgern mag - Mirko verliert dieses Spielchen.

Dementsprechend fällt seine Reaktion aus, als Torsten die letzte Runde beendet und auf seinem Konto deutlich mehr Punkte stehen als auf Mirkos. Frustriert schleudert er seinen Schläger weg und Torsten kann ihm nur noch hinterher sehen.

Er hat noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so ein schlechter Verlierer ist wie Mirko. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er nach verlorenen Fußballspielen einigermaßen ruhig bleibt, aber bei anderen Spielen, Wetten oder ähnlichem wird er richtig unangenehm. Er wird aggressiv, pingelig und nervig.

Trotzdem kribbeln Torstens Arme. So genervt er auch von Mirkos Abgang ist... Die Wut in seinem Bauch lässt eindeutige Bilder in seinem Kopf aufblitzen. Bilder von Mirko, nackt.

Wenn Mirko sauer ist, wird er dominant. Also, noch dominanter als sonst. Torsten kann nicht genau sagen, wie oft er in der Zeit, in der sie ein Paar sind, einfach so von Mirko aus dem Raum gezerrt und dann mal eben flachgelegt wurde. Es waren einige Male, so viel steht fest.  
Deswegen stört es ihn auch kaum, wenn Mirko bei einer Spielerunde aufmuckt. Dass er allerdings ein Problem damit hat, gegen ihn zu verlieren, ärgert ihn.

Torsten räumt die Golfschläger und die Bälle auf – als er sich bückt, um Mirkos Schläger aufzuheben, steigt seine Wut weiter -, dann folgt er seinem Freund. Der steuert auf eine kleine Hütte zu.

Was will er da? Sich etwas zu trinken holen? Torsten ungestört anschreien? Oder...  
Frustsex?

Verdammt, eigentlich hätte er echt Bock auf Frustsex. Aber er will sich nicht noch mehr von Mirko unterbuttern lassen. Sie haben in ihrer Beziehung die gleichen Rechte, nur weil er ihn einmal übertrumpft hat, muss Mirko nicht dafür sorgen, dass er ihm gleich wieder unterlegen ist.

Als er die Türe der Hütte – Mirko hat sie nur angelehnt – aufstößt, bekommt sie so viel Schwung, dass sie gegen die Wand knallt. Sofort dreht Mirko sich um.  
In seinem Blick lodert die Wut, sein ganzer Körper ist angespannt. Oh ja, am liebsten würde er sich jetzt einfach nur von ihm vögeln lassen.

Sagt zumindest sein Körper. Sein Kopf legt ein Votum an. Wenn er jetzt nachgibt, lässt er sich von Mirko unterdrücken. Und das will er bei aller Liebe nicht. 

„Was war das jetzt?“  
„Das frage ich mich auch! Das war doch getürkt!“

Torstens Fingernägel bohren sich in seine Handflächen. So etwas denkt der werte Herr Boland also von ihm.  
Jetzt weiß er wieder, warum alle außer ihm sich so sehr daran stören, dass sein Freund ein schlechter Verlierer ist.

„Und was ist, wenn du einfach nur schlechter warst als ich?“

Von Mirko kommt nur ein höhnisches Lachen. Dann geht er die letzten Schritte auf ihn zu, packt ihn am Kragen und zieht ihn zu sich herunter.  
Zumindest hat er das vor. Torsten lässt sich nicht herunterziehen, stattdessen packt er Mirkos Handgelenke.

Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen ist geladen. Sie starren sich einfach nur an, Mirkos Atem geht schwer.  
Wenn nicht langsam seine Hose zu eng werden würde, wäre das hier sehr viel angenehmer. So sehr er sich jetzt auch von Mirko flachlegen lassen will – er kann es nicht zulassen.

Nach einer Weile runzelt Mirko die Stirn. So, als würde ihn das ganze hier überfordern. Doch das ist schnell verschwunden – dafür grinst er wieder spöttisch. Irgendwie herablassend.  
Damit dreht er sich um. Und seine Körpersprache sagt ganz klar „Gut, dann halt nicht. Du verpasst etwas.“.

Das ist der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt.  
Mirko fühlt sich immer noch überlegen. Selbst eine Abfuhr dreht er so hin, dass er der Bessere ist.

Er packt Mirko an der Schulter, dreht ihn so zu sich um. Die Überheblichkeit ist aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, er sieht ihn überfordert an.

„Torsten...?“

Torsten antwortet nicht. Er beschränkt sich darauf, Mirko Stück für Stück nach hinten zu schieben, bis er an den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes stößt.

Ja, er ist immer noch ziemlich angefressen. Trotzdem will er ihm nah sein, trotzdem will er ihn spüren.  
Er will mit ihm vögeln. Er will ihn vögeln.

Und diese Erkenntnis macht plötzlich alles ganz einfach.

Er wird sich nicht zum Frustabbau von Mirko vögeln lassen. Er wird ihn vögeln.

Torsten beugt sich etwas nach unten, seine Lippen pressen sich auf Mirkos. Sofort schlingt sein Freund die Arme um ihn und erwidert den Kuss.  
Dass er auf einen Schlag nicht mehr nachtragend ist und ihn scheinbar auch nicht mehr als Spielverderber ansieht, versöhnt ihn etwas. Ebenso die Tatsache, dass er Torsten ohne Zögern, ohne Einspruch, die Führung überlässt.  
Sein Entschluss steht trotzdem.

Während er immer wieder in Mirkos Mund leckt, packt er den Bund seines T-Shirts und zieht es nach oben. Kurz lösen sie sich voneinander, damit er es Mirko über den Kopf ziehen kann.

Tatsächlich. Keine Spur mehr von Überheblichkeit in Mirkos Blick. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sieht jetzt wieder viel mehr nach dem Mirko aus, den er liebt.  
Und nach Sex. Mirko will keine Rache mehr. Er will Sex.

Zumindest hofft Torsten das für ihn. Etwas anderes bekommt er nämlich nicht und seine Rache erst recht nicht.

Bevor Mirko auch nur auf die Idee kommen kann, die Führung zu übernehmen, presst er sich wieder an ihn, drängt ihn wieder zurück an den Tisch. Mirko keucht, seine Hüfte zuckt nach vorne.  
Er ist willig. Absolut willig.

Was er tun sollte, wenn Mirko das nur spielt, weiß er nicht. Aber... Nein, das kann Mirko nicht bringen. So etwas bringt er nicht. Er mag zwar manchmal etwas durchtrieben sein, aber das geht zu weit und das weiß Mirko auch.

Torstens Hand fährt in Mirkos Haare, er krallt sich darin fest, während er seine andere Hand über Mirkos Rücken nach unten gleiten lässt.  
Es fühlt ihn gut an, ihn so zu halten.

Langsam schiebt sich seine Hand unter den Bund von Mirkos Jeans. Sie legt sich auf seinen Hintern, dann packt Torsten zu.  
Wieder bewegt sich Mirkos Hüfte gegen ihn. Mirkos Arme schlingen sich um seinen Oberkörper, ganz sanft zupft er an Torstens Oberteil.

Sieht so aus, als hätte er zumindest ansatzweise kapiert, was Torsten will.

Torstens Hand wandert nach vorne, über Mirkos Hüfte bis hin zu...  
Er umgeht Mirkos Erektion, zieht stattdessen kurz, bevor er dort angelangt ist, seine Hand aus seiner Hose. Doch Mirko bekommt keine Gelegenheit dazu, zu protestieren. Sofort machen sich seine Finger am Verschluss seiner Hose zu schaffen.

Verdammt, so kriegt er das nicht hin. Mit einer Hand kommt er nicht weiter. Da muss er wohl Mirkos Haare loslassen. Auch wenn es überraschend geil ist, ihn dort zu packen, seinen Kopf in den Nacken zu ziehen und dann seinen Hals zu küssen.  
Das macht er noch – Mirko stöhnt leise. Erst dann konzentriert er sich voll und ganz – und mit beiden Händen – darauf, Mirkos Hose zu öffnen.

Kurz darauf steht Mirko nur noch in Pants vor ihm. Spätestens jetzt sollte wohl klar sein, worauf das hier hinausläuft.  
Mit unschuldigem Blick lehnt Mirko sich an den Tisch. Nur sein Grinsen, das er kaum unterdrücken kann, verrät, dass seine Gedanken nicht annähernd so unschuldig sind wie sein Blick.

Wieder handelt Torsten schnell, bevor Mirko aufmucken kann. Seine Hände legen sich an Mirkos Hüfte, er nimmt den Kuss wieder auf. Dauert nur ein paar Sekunden, bis Mirko die Arme um Torstens Hals schlingt.

Als Torsten sich noch mehr an ihn presst, bemerkt er wieder das, was langsam unübersehbar wird: Mirko hat schon eine ziemlich ausgeprägte Latte. Na, dann wird es mal Zeit, dass sie etwas weiter gehen.  
Er verstärkt den Druck seiner Hände und Mirko versteht. Kurz lässt er Torsten los, um sich auf die Tischplatte zu hieven. Nachdem er das geschafft hat, zieht er seinen Freund wieder näher an sich.

Torsten lässt sich ganz langsam sinken, drückt Mirko so mit seinem Gewicht auf die Tischplatte. Erst, als Mirko dort liegt, nimmt er seine Hände von seinen Hüften und stützt sich links und rechts von Mirko ab.  
Mirkos Beine schlingen sich um sein Becken, verschränken sich dahinter. Damit zieht er Torsten zu sich - jetzt steht er direkt am Tisch.

Er richtet sich wieder auf und lässt dabei seinen Blick über Mirko gleiten, der halbnackt vor ihm liegt. Wird Zeit, dass er das ändert.  
Seine Finger streichen ganz leicht über Mirkos Brust. Sein Freund schnappt nach Luft.

So schnell wird er aber noch nicht erlöst.

Ebenso leicht und ganz langsam streicht er nach unten, fühlt, wie sich Mirkos Bauchmuskeln dabei anspannen und wieder entspannen. Dann ist er endlich an seinem Ziel angekommen.  
Okay, hier verzichtet er auf Spielchen. Seine Finger haken sich in den Bund von Mirkos Pants, als Mirko seine Hüften anhebt, zieht er sie mit einem Ruck nach unten, streift sie über Mirkos Beine und wirft sie neben sich.

Endlich. Endlich liegt Mirko nackt vor ihm.  
Und er ist noch komplett angezogen. Mirko hat zwar immer wieder den Versuch gestartet, ihn zu entkleiden, aber scheinbar hat schon Torstens unsichere Dominanz dafür ausgereicht, ihn zu bremsen.

„Im Wagen... In...“

Mirko schnappt nach Luft, als Torsten über sein Glied streicht.

„In der vorderen Tasche...“

Was dort ist, sagt er nicht. Gut, dann sieht er halt selbst nach.

Sein Freund wimmert leise. Hält ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, Mirkos Fußgelenke zu packen, seine Umklammerung damit zu beenden und sich von ihm zu lösen. Selbst schuld, wenn er ihn auf etwas bei seinen Golfutensilien hinweist.

Eigentlich hat er alles alleine gepackt. Doch scheinbar hat Mirko es noch geschafft, etwas dazu zu schmuggeln.  
Eine Tube Gleitgel.

„Mirko, du bist so...“

Dass von Mirko kein schnippischer Kommentar kommt, zeigt, wie geil er auf ihn ist. Trifft sich gut – er will ihn auch endlich vögeln.  
Doch als er sich umdreht, nimmt er ein Glänzen im Augenwinkel war. Der Stiel eines Golfschlägers.  
Eigentlich will er jetzt unbedingt mit Mirko schlafen. Wären da nicht plötzlich diese Gedanken in seinem Kopf...

Nein, das kann er doch nicht tun.  
Aber warum nicht? Sie sind hier unter sich, sie wollen Spaß... Mirko kann ja abbrechen, wenn er ein Problem damit hat. Und...  
Heute hat er das Ruder in die Hand. Er trifft Entscheidungen – er wartet nicht darauf, bis Mirko etwas entscheidet.

Seine Hand zittert etwas, als er den Golfschläger aus der Tasche zieht. Es ist ein x-beliebiger, er achtet nicht darauf, welchen er erwischt hat. Aber er liegt gut in seiner Hand, das kühle Metall auf seiner Haut beruhigt ihn etwas.

Mirko hebt den Kopf, als er wieder zu ihm geht. Er hat seine Beine aufgestellt, seine ganze Körperhaltung, die Art, wie er auf diesem Tisch liegt, schreit nach Sex.  
Na, diesen Wunsch erfüllt er ihm doch gerne.

Kurz runzelt sich seine Stirn, als sein Blick auf den Golfschläger in Torstens Händen fällt. Doch schnell glättet sich seine Haut wieder. Sieht so aus, als würde er ihm vertrauen - als würde er darauf vertrauen, dass Torsten weiß, was er tut.  
Weiß er allerdings nicht. Noch nicht so wirklich. Vertrauen kann Mirko ihm trotzdem.

Wahrscheinlich sollte er jetzt irgendetwas sagen. Etwas verführerisches, etwas… dominantes? Seine Kehle kratzt, er räuspert sich. Mehr bekommt er nicht heraus. Er weiß einfach nicht, was er sagen soll.

Also tritt er schweigend neben Mirko, der daraufhin seinen Kopf zur Seite dreht. Sein Blick ist ernst - ungewöhnlich ernst für seine Verhältnisse und ungewöhnlich ernst für jemanden, der nackt und mit Latte auf einem Tisch liegt.

Er hat das Gefühl, dass Mirko seine Unsicherheit spürt. Für so etwas hat sein Freund ein gutes Gespür - so konnte das mit ihnen überhaupt erst funktionieren. Wäre Mirko nicht so sensibel ihm gegenüber, wären sie heute wohl kein Paar. Er merkt, wenn Torsten unsicher ist und spürt, wie weit er gehen darf.

Kurz legt Mirkos Hand sich auf seine und drückt sie. Eine Geste, die ihn unglaublich beruhigt. Als Mirko ihn wieder loslässt, fühlt er sich schon sehr viel sicherer.  
Vor allem, weil jetzt auch Mirkos Grinsen zurückgekehrt ist.

Er atmet tief durch, dann dreht er den Golfschläger in seinen Händen. Der silbern schimmernde Kopf zeigt nun auf Mirko.

Sie starren beide auf den Schlägerkopf, schweigen dabei immer noch. Und allmählich senkt Torsten den Schläger. So lange, bis er Mirkos nackte Brust berührt.  
Mirko schnappt nach Luft. Doch er verharrt regungslos. Sein Blick richtet sich jetzt auf Torsten.

Auch Torsten wendet den Blick vom Golfschläger ab. Sie sehen sich in die Augen, während er langsam den Kopf über Mirkos Brust wandern lässt.  
Immer wieder atmet Mirko scharf ein, sein Atem geht schnell.

In Torstens Bauch kribbelt es. Eigentlich ist das nichts besonderes - nüchtern betrachtet fährt er halt mit einem Golfschläger über seinen nackten Freund. Aber es ist so viel mehr. Es fühlt sich irgendwie gut an, er fühlt sich Mirko nahe.  
Mirko ist ihm ausgeliefert. Mirko hat sich ihm ausgeliefert.  
Hätte er nicht gedacht, dass ihn das so sehr anmacht.

Es fällt ihm schwer, sich zu beherrschen. Am liebsten würde er Mirko jetzt spüren, ihn anfassen, mit ihm schlafen… Aber es reizt ihn auch wahnsinnig, ihr kleines Spielchen weiterzuspielen.

Seine Hand ist erstaunlich ruhig, als er mit dem Golfschläger nach unten streicht. Dafür ist Mirko nicht mehr ganz so ruhig. Immer wieder keucht er leise.  
Der Kopf des Golfschlägers gleitet über seine Bauchmuskeln, über seinen Bauchnabel, bis hin zu seiner Leiste.

Mirko sieht ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen an.

Zeit, noch etwas weiter zu gehen. Er lässt den Kopf noch etwas weiter nach unten wandern, neben Mirkos Erektion. Dann presst er unvermittelt das Stück Metall dagegen.  
Sein Freund stöhnt langgezogen, sein Rücken biegt sich durch. Das alles fährt Torsten wie ein Blitz in die Magengrube.

Was sie hier tun… Es ist so… anders. Ganz anders als sonst. Aber richtig geil.

Er tritt hinter Mirko, stellt sich so hin, dass Mirkos aufgestellte Beine direkt vor ihm sind.  
Nicht nur das…  
Nette Aussicht oder so.

Torsten legt seine freie Hand auf Mirkos Knie. Mit der anderen dirigiert er weiter den Golfschläger. Ganz langsam streicht er immer wieder über Mirkos Glied, bis er weiter nach unten wandert.  
Das Geräusch, das Mirko von sich gibt, als der kühle Kopf seine Hoden berührt, ist halb Stöhnen, halb Keuchen und einfach nur…

Beherrschen. Er muss sich beherrschen. Und irgendwie fällt ihm das ziemlich leicht. Wenn er so etwas mit Mirko machen darf, kann er auch gut darauf warten, ihn zu berühren. Das hier ist mindestens ebenso geil. Zumindest im Moment.

Er setzt den Weg nach unten fort. Nun drückt er den Kopf leicht gegen Mirkos Eingang.  
Mirko stöhnt. Seine Beine rutschen etwas weiter auseinander.

Torstens Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals. Sein ganzer Körper steht unter Strom, jedes einzelne Geräusch, jede einzelne Bewegung von Mirko macht ihn wahnsinnig.  
Und dann noch die Gedanken in seinem Kopf…  
Das, was er vor sich hat, ist verdammt inspirierend. Aber er kann so etwas nicht tun.

Mh, das hat er sich gerade eben auch schon gedacht. Das hat er sich schon gedacht, als er den Golfschläger genommen hat. Doch Mirko war begeistert.  
Jetzt sind die Voraussetzungen noch besser. Mirko ist bereit zu sämtlichen Schandtaten, er gibt sich allem hin, was Torsten tut.

Trotzdem ist er unsicher. Das Zittern kehrt zurück, während er seine Hand von Mirkos Knie aus nach unten gleiten lässt. Über seinen Oberschenkel, der sich daraufhin anspannt, bis hin zu seinem Hintern, wo der Golfschläger nun bewegungslos ruht. Mirkos Glied spart er dabei aus.  
Seine Fingerspitzen streichen ganz leicht über Mirkos Po, so leicht, dass es gerade noch so als Berührung durchgeht. Kurz schließt Mirko seine Augen, sein Kopf sackt nach hinten.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtet, indem er sich auf seinen Ellbogen abstützt, und ihn ansieht, haut ihn sein Blick fast um.  
Da ist so viel Leidenschaft, Gier, Verlangen… Keines dieser Wörter kann das beschreiben.

Mirko will ihn. Mirko will, dass er weitermacht.  
Seine nächsten Worte unterstreichen das.

"Mach. Bitte."

Torsten muss lächeln. Klang fast so, als hätte Mirko intuitiv die Führung übernehmen wollen, sich dann aber doch wieder daran erinnert, dass heute Torsten die Zügel in der Hand hält.

Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Mirko weiß, woran er gerade denkt - ob er weiß, was er mit seiner Bitte fordert.  
Es ist eher so, dass Mirko das will, was er ihm gibt. Mirko weiß nicht, was jetzt kommt, aber er vertraut ihm so sehr, dass er alles zulässt.

Torsten spannt kurz seine Schultern an. Das war genau das, was er im Moment gebraucht hat. Noch eine finale Bestätigung von Mirko.  
Dann legt er den Golfschläger zur Seite und greift nach der Tube Gleitgel, die er vorher neben Mirko abgelegt hat. Davon drückt er sich etwas auf die Finger.

Oh Hilfe, er hat da wirklich kaum Erfahrung.  
Aber Mirko liegt ganz ruhig vor ihm. Sein Lächeln ist aufmunternd, dass er seine Beine noch etwas mehr spreizt, ebenso.

Und irgendwie erregt es ihn noch mehr. Da kommt gerade so viel zusammen, was sich gut anfühlt…  
Er hält durch. Obwohl seine Erektion schon schmerzt und in seiner Hose kaum noch Platz findet, ist er noch komplett angezogen. Er verführt Mirko.  
Er verführt Mirko.

Dieser Gedanke fühlt sich richtig gut an.

Mirko vertraut ihm. Nicht einfach so - er hat sich das verdient. Und deshalb darf er auch weitermachen.

Seine Finger gleiten durch Mirkos Spalte, Mirko bleibt immer noch ganz ruhig liegen. Er stöhnt leise.  
Okay, einen Schritt weiter. Torsten ertastet seinen Eingang, traut sich kaum, hinzusehen. Aber er muss hinsehen, damit er nichts falsch macht.  
Scheint jedoch alles richtig zu sein. Mirko keucht, als er Druck darauf ausübt.

Allmählich wird Torsten mutiger. Mit der einen Hand spreizt er Mirkos Pobacken, während er langsam mit dem ersten Finger in ihn eindringt.  
Dabei beobachtet er ganz genau Mirkos Gesicht. Sein Freund bleibt entspannt, nur hin und wieder kneift er kurz die Augen zu. Danach lächelt er ihn jedoch immer aufmunternd an. Er macht das gut.

Torsten nimmt einen zweiten Finger hinzu, kurz darauf folgt der dritte. Inzwischen zeigt Mirko keine Schmerzen mehr. Stattdessen ballen sich seine Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten und er keucht dabei.

Torstens Blick wandert zu dem Golfschläger auf dem Tisch. Er muss wohl noch…  
Er beginnt, ihn zu dehnen, spreizt seine Finger in ihm. Dabei spürt er, wie Mirko sich ihm entgegen drängt.

Sein Herz klopft ganz schnell, als er seine Finger aus ihm zieht. Mirkos Blick ist dabei fest auf ihn gerichtet. Aber er wird jetzt nicht das tun, was Mirko erwartet.  
Er wird sich nicht ausziehen.  
Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

Stattdessen greift er nach dem Golfschläger. Eine eindeutige Geste.  
Zumindest hofft er das. Von seiner Idee ist er nämlich nicht unbedingt zu hundert Prozent überzeugt. Er will Mirkos Zustimmung, will sein Okay. Und ihn fragen kann er nicht. Das bringt er nicht über die Lippen.

Aber Mirko versteht auch so. Sein Blick huscht über den Schläger, über Torstens immer noch gelfeuchte Hände.  
Dann verschwinden seine Stirnrunzeln. Er lächelt und lässt sich langsam nach hinten sinken, bis er wieder auf dem Rücken liegt. Seine Beine bewegt er wieder etwas weiter auseinander.

Das ist sie. Seine Zustimmung. Sein Okay. Er darf…  
Oh, er kann das, was er vorhat, nicht einmal denken.

Zumindest nicht in Worten. Dafür hat er Bilder in seinem Kopf. Bilder von dem, was gleich passieren wird.

Er nimmt die Gleitgeltube, atmet tief durch und drückt etwas von dem Gel auf den Griff des Golfschlägers. Dort verteilt er es.  
Mh. Irgendwie nicht ganz so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hat. Doch das lässt sich leicht ändern - er gibt einfach noch mehr Gleitgel auf den Griff des Golfschlägers. Jetzt entspricht das schon viel mehr seinen Vorstellungen.

Kurz schließt er die Augen, dann spreizt er mit einer Hand Mirkos Pobacken, während er mit der anderen Hand den Golfschläger zu seinem Hintern führt. Obwohl seine Hand sich so anfühlt, als würde er keine gerade Linie mehr zeichnen können, schafft er es, den Griff an Mirkos Eingang zu setzen.  
Mirkos Atem geht schwer, seine Hände haben sich wieder zu Fäusten geballt. Bis hierher gefällt es ihm scheinbar.

Torsten übt etwas Druck aus. Und ganz langsam schiebt sich der Griff des Golfschlägers in Mirko.  
Sein Glied zuckt, verdammt, er würde sich so gerne die Hose vom Leib reißen. Aber irgendwie… Irgendwie auch nicht. Der Druck, die Schmerzen, die Beherrschung… All das macht ihn noch viel geiler.

Er tut es wirklich. Er zieht das durch, was ihm vorher durch den Kopf geschossen ist. Und es läuft gut. Besser, als man es bei einer solchen Spontanaktion erwarten kann.

Torsten achtet auf die Geräusche, die Mirko von sich gibt. Im Moment ist das nur Stöhnen.  
Na ja, “nur”… Schon sein Stöhnen an sich erregt ihn ungemein. Dass es ständig variiert, mal höher, mal tiefer, mal lauter, mal leiser wird, je nachdem, was er mit dem Golfschläger tut, bringt ihn kurz davor seine Selbstbeherrschung aufzugeben.

Aber er tut es nicht. Er schiebt den Golfschläger weiter in Mirko, dreht ihn, verändert den Winkel, beobachtet, wie Mirko sich auf dem Tisch windet, saugt sein Stöhnen in sich auf wie ein Schwamm.

Das ist gut. Das ist verdammt gut. Hätte er nicht gedacht, dass sie mit einem Golfschläger so viel Spaß haben können.

Soll er Mirko anfassen? Bis jetzt hat er sich darauf beschränkt, mit dem Golfschläger in ihn einzudringen, aber die ganze Zeit wippt sein Glied vor ihm auf und ab…  
Er streckt seine Hand aus, schließt sie um Mirkos Erektion. Mirko zuckt hoch, seine Hände krallen sich in die Kanten des Tisches, er stöhnt laut.

Das war’s. Er kann sich nicht beherrschen. Er will ihn vögeln. Jetzt. Sofort.  
Mit einem Ruck zieht er den Golfschläger aus Mirkos Po, Mirko japst.

"Torsten!"

Sein Freund rappelt sich auf. Das ist Torsten jetzt jedoch egal. Seine Hände reißen an dem Verschluss seiner Hose, bis er sie endlich geöffnet hat und nach unten schieben kann, die Pants nimmt er dabei gleich mit. Mit seinem T-Shirt geht er ähnlich rabiat um - er ignoriert das Knacken, als er sich es über den Kopf zieht.

Dann tritt er wieder hinter Mirko, packt ihn an der Hüfte und zieht ihn nach vorne. So, dass Mirko direkt an der Tischkante liegt.  
Der Tisch ist etwas zu klein, aber das soll kein Hindernis sein. Torsten geht einfach ein bisschen in die Knie. Seine Finger streichen wieder über Mirkos Eingang, kurz übt er etwas Druck aus.

Muss reichen. Der Golfschläger sollte genug Vorbereitung gewesen sein.

Er gibt ein bisschen Gleitgel auf sein Glied und verteilt es fahrig. Oh, er will ihn jetzt endlich nehmen, er will sich in ihm versenken, er will ihn wieder stöhnen hören.  
Während er mit der einen Hand seinen Penis zu Mirkos Eingang führt, packt er mit der anderen seinen Freund am Fußgelenk und bringt ihn dazu, seinen Fuß auf seine Schulter zu legen. Mirko versteht ihn ohne Worte - den zweiten Fuß legt er ohne Aufforderung auf die andere Schulter, bietet sich ihm so noch mehr an.  
Dann dringt er in ihn ein. So langsam wie möglich - er ist kurz davor zu platzen, er kann sich einfach kaum noch zurückhalten. Er packt Mirko wieder an den Hüften, Mirkos Hände legen sich auf seine und drücken zu.

Torsten schiebt sich in ihn, immer weiter. Und da ist es wieder. Mirkos Stöhnen. Das… Er zieht sich zurück, stößt zu. Mirko keucht.  
Er kann nicht mehr lange. Er hält das nicht mehr lange durch. Dazu war ihr Vorspiel zu…

Die Kombination ist der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt. Die Erinnerung daran, wie der Griff des Golfschlägers Stück für Stück in Mirkos Po verschwunden ist, Mirkos Stöhnen, die Enge um sein Glied, Mirkos Hände, die ihn packen, Mirkos Anblick…  
Er fühlt, wie sich sein Orgasmus nähert. Doch Mirko kommt tatsächlich noch vor ihm. Als sich seine Muskeln um Torstens Glied zusammen ziehen, sich seine Fingernägel in sein Handgelenk bohren und sein Stöhnen zu einem Schrei wird, zieht er Torsten mit sich.

~*~*~

Seine Hand legt sich um den Griff des Golfschlägers, den Mirko ihm in die Hand gedrückt hat. Er ist ganz glatt, fast schon rutschig. Zum Spielen wohl eher untauglich, da er zu leicht aus der Hand gleiten könnte.  
Aber Mirko hat nicht besonders viel Ahnung von Golfschlägern. Und mit diesem Schläger will er garantiert nicht Golf spielen.

"Mirko, das ist…"

Ein sehr durchdachtes Geschenk? Das versauteste Geschenk, das er je bekommen hat? Eine ziemliche Überraschung? Eine verdammt gute Idee?

Er muss seinen Satz nicht beenden. Mirkos Grinsen zeigt ihm, dass er weiß, was er denkt.

"Wir sollten mal wieder Golf spielen gehen."

Mirko nimmt ihm den Golfschläger aus der Hand und legt ihn auf den Couchtisch. Dann setzt er sich auf Torstens Schoß und legt die Arme um seinen Hals.  
Sie grinsen sich an. Mirkos Gesicht kommt seinem immer näher.

Der Kuss ist vielversprechend. In gewisser Weise ein Vorgeschmack auf ihre nächste Golfrunde.  
Doch Torsten hat noch einen Einwand.

"Ja, könnten wir tun. Wenn ich nicht Platzverbot hätte, weil du so laut warst."

Mirko zuckt nonchalant mit den Schultern, sein Grinsen bleibt gleich breit. Scheint ihn nicht zu stören, dass sie, als sie es miteinander auf dem Golfplatz getrieben haben, gehört wurden.

"Gibt genug Golfplätze. Ich würde sagen, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir einen neuen für dich finden."


End file.
